minute_frontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Overview Pets are companions within Minute Frontier that help the player by attacking enemy monsters with either physical, elemental or both attack methods. In order to obtain a pet, a wild monster must be defeated. Once defeated, the monster has a chance to become friendly toward the player, indicated with no attacks when the character is in attack distance and hearts that rise from the monster's position. All monsters can be obtained as a pet, including bosses. As of today, the only method to obtaining certain pets is by LVLing up the Tamer to unlock and increase the Enemy Charm ability. This ability will increase the likelihood of a monster becoming friendly. Pet EXP and Growth From reddit Pets gains stats through LVL the same way the character does. EXP needed for the next level follows a certain formula : EXP needed to gain a LVL = LVL * total number of status growth points Using this formula we can also calculate experience needed to go to a specific level : EXP needed to go to LVL = LVL * (LVL + 1) * total number of status growth points / 2 We can see that low growth pets will grow faster and obtain more LVLs than high status pets. On the other hand high status pets have better stats on the same LVL and will gain more stats for the same amount of EXP. Here is an example : Pet 1: Gain 1 point in every stat and is LVL 1 has a total status points of 7. Pet 2: Gain 4 points in every stat and is LVL 1 has a total status points of 28. Let's give them some EXP : Pet 1: Add 7 EXP, it becomes LVL 2. Add 14 EXP, it becomes LVL 3. Add 21 more EXP, it becomes level 4. It takes 42 EXP for the first pet to get the same stats as the second pet at LVL 1. Pet 2: Because it had 28 total status points, add 28 EXP and it becomes LVL 2. Add 56 more EXP and it becomes LVL 3. The bigger the growth of your pet is, the better the gains are and the bigger the gap becomes, adding a third pet with 6 of status growth in each stat we get : Pet 1 needs 462 EXP to get to where it has a stat total of 84. Pet 2 needs 84 EXP to get to where it has a stat total of 84. Pet 3 needs 42 EXP to get to where it has a stat total of 84. Even though high LVL pets can be stronger, obtaining pets with high status growth (especially boss pets) will likely be preferred. Choosing Pets Including the pets that can be left at the Pet Boarding and then summoned during combat by using the Summoner's ability, there can be up to three pets active in battle at all times. Choosing the best pets is an important step to get further in game and help the growth of the character. Pets receive the same benefits from stats as the character does but, as of today, only 4 stats will be useful for each pet : * POW : Increase damage for the pet's PHYSICAL action * INT : Increase damage for the pet's MAGIC action * SPD : Increase attack rate of the pet * MEN : Increase critical attack rate of the pet Note that all other stats provide no upside during combat and will only lead the pet to needing extra EXP to gain more LVLs. So choose carefully. COLLECTION __NOEDITSECTION____INDEX__ fr:Familiers Category:Monster Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Weapon